


[Podfic] With A Little Help From My Friends

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, aftermath of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lucdarling's story</p><p>
  <i>With A Little Help From My Friends</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] With A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With A Little Help From My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324557) by [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling). 



**Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 19 minutes  
 **Warnings:** aftermath of kidnapping  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-little-help-from-my-friends)


End file.
